


Good Enough

by t0talcha0s



Category: BioShock
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/pseuds/t0talcha0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brigid didn't know how to dance and for some reason that made her feel like she just wasn't good enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneandBloody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneandBloody/gifts).



> Some gay for my g @insaneandbloody who also wrote a tenenford slow dancing fic and you should read that one as well because it's ace.

Dancing was not a forte of Brigid's, she knew a basic box step but she was by no means a dancer. This, for some ungodly reason, was a trait Julie had decided to fixate on. It had started with the first party the pair went to, some company obligation, a non-religious December party Frank decided to throw as a passive-aggressive fuck you to the "no gods" part of Ryan's message. Julie and Brigid had sat in a corner the entire time, joking and talking and trying to act like they wouldn't rather be on a date anywhere but where they were. When party had died down, and less people were likely to point out the romantic nature of the their relationship, Julie held her hand out for Brigid to dance. The song was pleasant, something slow and with a steady beat to it, lots of upright bass, and Brigid took her hand. Within the first few steps Brigid had already messed up, her feet somehow no longer aligning to the beat, and Julie noticed. She raised an eyebrow. 

"You do know how to waltz don't you?" Brigid didn't. 

The next circumstance of failed effort was in Julie's apartment, no music this time, just Julie humming some unknown song and muttering the beats as she tried to push and pull Brigid into the right movements. Brigid didn't know how she had gotten wrapped up in it but she put her best effort into it. Julie had pulled her into the position easily, placing Brigid's hands on her shoulder and in her hand and placed her own on Brigid's waist. It felt somewhat uncomfortable to her, the amount of rules and stiffness that came with what was supposed to be a fluid dance. Julie noticed the frustration in Brigid's eyes as she stared down at her feet trying to get the steps, and noted that she squeezed her hand just a little too tightly. Julie stopped the dance, took a deep breath hoping Brigid would mimic it, and smiled at her. 

"So the waltz isn't the dance for you, we'll try something else next time." Brigid nodded but Brigid didn't want a next time. 

Somehow, about a week or so later, after a few glasses of wine, an alcohol neither of them usually partook in, Julie had roped Brigid into slow dancing again. 

"this," she explained, manipulating Brigid into the same position as the waltz and turning on some pleasant classical music. "Is the foxtrot, it's like a waltz but the beat is easier to understand." Brigid felt like the statement was a jab at her intelligence, but understood that was not how Julie meant it to be taken, and so she just nodded. It started off smoothly, Julie smiling at the ease with which she and Brigid swirled around her living room. "See, you've got it." Brigid looked up from where her gaze was locked on the uncertain movements of her feet, and Julie's smile was wide and proud. It felt nice, Brigid had to admit, she never really understood the reasoning behind slow dancing before but it made her partner so happy and so she, at least tangentially, understood the allure. At least she thought she did, until she stepped hard onto Julie's foot. Julie's hand dropped from Brigid's waist and she bent over a little in shock, blurting out. "Oh fuck!" Brigid stepped back, letting go of Julie. 

"Scheiße, I am sorry." Julie waved her hand dismissively, despite being bent over grasping her foot and obviously trying to quickly overcome the pain and shock. 

"It's fine darling, really." Brigid didn't believe her. 

It seemed after that that Julie had finally given up her obsession over teaching Brigid to dance. Brigid felt lucky that she did not bring up dancing, or any of her dancing blunders, and she was more then happy to put the whole affair behind her. It was not as though she and Julie had many occasions on which knowing how to dance would be mandatory, and Brigid, attempting to deflect her shame at letting her partner down, tried to tell herself it would be a useless skill to have. She was almost certain that the topic would never be brought up between she and Julie again, and that was a nice thought. 

Despite Brigid's apparent certainty, and to her surprise, she soon found herself dancing again. It wasn't an organized dance this time, Julie hadn't bothered to force them into the proper position, it was sudden and improvised. One of Julie's favorite song had come on, a slow tune with a bounce to it with cheesy lyrics that were repetitive but lovely anyway. Julie stood up quickly, holding her hand out to Brigid with eyes that told her that Julie really wanted to dance. Brigid reluctantly took her hand and stood up, she was prepared for a few minutes of awkward fumbling before Julie gave up, but Julie didn't bother to arrange them in any stiff posture. Instead Julie wrapped her arms around Brigid's shoulders and and held her close, far too intimate for formal ballroom dancing. Brigid took in what was happening for a moment, before putting her arms around Julie's waist and letting Julie gently sway the two of them.

It was nothing like the choreographed dances they had been attempting before and there was something so sincere about it that Brigid appreciated. Julie rested her head gently atop Brigid's, mumbling the lyrics under her breath and holding her close. Brigid wasn't so entranced by the song, or the motion, but the look on Julie's face, with her eyes closed and her features defined in the soft light, was the closest Brigid had ever found to the true definition of entrancing. She didn't close her eyes for a second, instead taking in the look on Julie's face, how her blonde hair fell around her face, the contrast of her grey cardigan and Julie's yellow dress, how her heart slowed to match the pace of Julie's where their chests were pressed together. Brigid let out a deep breath, enjoying the heat of Julie cutting through the cold, stale air. As the song drew to a close Julie's eyes opened and she smiled at her proximity to Brigid. She gave her a kiss but didn't unwrap her arms from around Brigid's shoulders yet. 

"Thanks for humoring me." Julie said as she let her arms fall away from Brigid's person, Brigid followed her lead and released her, but took ahold of her hand. 

"I did not mind." Brigid really didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr's barefootcosplayer


End file.
